


Building Castles (Out of Sand)

by koala_22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_22/pseuds/koala_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Parent!lock drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Castles (Out of Sand)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me no own squat. :p

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, dark curls bouncing madly and her tiny fists full of pebbles.

Sherlock grinned, watching in amusement as she stooped down, sprinkling the pebbles over the little mounds of sand with the utmost care. Careful not to disturb anything, he reached over, handing her the single twig he'd found.

It was an odd thing, all thin and tall and crooked. _Like him,_ he realized.

Somehow, it would do.

She smiled up at him. Warmth flooded his chest, and he positively beamed.

Grasping the twig, she placed it firmly in the sand.

"There," she declared proudly, admiring their work. "Now it's a castle."


End file.
